Ineur Arc
Ineur Arc is the third story arc to be introduced on Devil Beater. It lasts around from Act 41 to Act 50. As the team returns to the base, Team Different Dimensions attempts to make an ambush attack to the team, but foiled. Following by Dane Gang and Leader Kidd, Drakon tells him what was the commotion, as he replies that Ineur has an eye on them after Xenon's defeat. The team immedietly decides to wonder off to Ineur's hidden base. Appearances Plot Summary Mountains Base Saga Assault on the Garden of the Base The Alliance head back to their base and they get ambushed by the intern of the Different Dimensions. After the Alliance beat them up, they get attacked by Basic Smith. After they beat up Basic Smith, Doof Frostworld and Mauvais Chief have a shot. After they both get their butts kicked, Uccide de la Leone decides to jump in along with James Redon and Basic Smith again. One the Alliance is done with the Different Dimensions, they are met with the Dane Gang again, and finally Leader Kidd. After both teams have been defeated, D-Force Leader Kidd decides to share info with them, but only after they beat him. He explains that Ineur was watching them when they were stopping Xenon Karambit and that they need to see him so Kidd decides to lead them to his base. In an alternate timeline, Maurice Altara goes on a murderous rampage due to him not being able to buy cheese. The Mountain Range Course After being told about Ineur, The Alliance, with help of The D-Force, head up to find Ineur. After clearing an obby course, they reach an illusion box where they fight what seems to be Drakon Kyrane. Nieve and Has The team enter the base when they encounter Nieve Traidor and Has. Nieve asks if he pays Has, he would find Chillian Snowdin. Cielo asks if that was Has from before, however je called him "From Studdon" because he doesn't know his actual name, triggering a ticked off Has. Nieve and Has agree to show each other their skills and battles the Team. After the fight, Has claimed that he wasn't hired by Ineur and wanted to visit NIeve. Zam Thane The team walks through the dark hallway, when Gardi realizes that Shuu was stalking them all this time. Shuu was still possessed by Zam and fights the team. After defeated, Zam returns to his true form while Shuu was unconscious in the corner. All Zam wanted to do was test the alliance's strength under Ineur's command. Finally, he disappears. Gladia and her Father The team enter an abandoned mine shaft, where they encounter Gladia and her father, Baston Regina sparring with eachother. Baston tells the team that they will join in on the spar which Cielo attempts to decline the offer. However Gladia said that they get no option and fights the team anyways. After the fight, Gladia gives the team good luck, triggering Cielo to yell that he got good luck from a girl with determination, while Rufaro quickly shuffles the team into the next room. X...O...R... The team walks into a strange laboratory. Drakon asks why there are eight Flames of Fate fueling inside tube chambers, including the strange color-mixed element. A man with a white suit appears after Drakon questions it, claiming that it was his element. Gardi was surprised and sudden-feared upon his appearance, which surprises Rufaro. Xor threatens Gardi if he spilled the secret or not, which Gardi, afraid, says no. Cielo asks who Xor is, but he ignores his question. Xor instead asks Cielo if he mastered the KING's Mask, in which Cielo sadly said that he hadn't mastered the mask yet. Then, Xor calls out his experiment to spar with them as the team fights the both of them. After the battle, Xor was impressed that the team can defeat both of them, which he tells the team that they can handle Ineur. Xor tells the team that Ineur's throne room is around a hallway or two. Xor suddenly threatens Gardi again that he will erase him in every timeline if Gardi attempts to tell the team about their secret. The Hallway The team arrives one hallway to Ineur's throne room, where they encounter Nick. Nick has brought Keith as his new apprentice to spar before battling Ineur. Keith demands Diablo to give his sword back, with Diablo yelling "WHAT DO YOU MEAN? I DON'T HAVE YOUR SWORD!" Nick tries to explain to Keith that he is going to fight Ineur with the team, however Keith interrupts him by thinking that he needs to fight the team. Nick ran out of time to correct him and immediately leaves. Gardi thought that since Diablo and Keith are fighting the team, he would help the team as well and fight. Ineur Saga Encountering Ineur At last the team finally enters the throne room, with Ineur greeting the team formally. Cielo asks his father why he hired many people to fight him and the team. Ineur said he would explain, if he had the safety of one night without "him". Diablo quickly yells that Ineur is the main enemy that had put them through hell, with Cielo simply replying with that Ineur is his dad. Keith then complains about if they were going to fight or not, which was answered by Ineur, saying he wouldn't hold back during the fight even if he was fighting his own son. After defeated, Ineur was impressed about the team's effort, Rufaro asks if he's going to leave them alone now. However, Ineur says that he is not a tyrant and explains that everything he did (From sudden attacking in the train during the Xenon Arc, to having Zam possess Shuu) was training to prepare the team for future fights. Cielo asks if Ineur can teach him to use the King's mask properly, with Ineur agreeing to help with the training The Stadium The team follows Ineur into a large stadium under the mountain range, with a giant hole exposing the area from top. Cielo asks Ineur what was the circle area on the middle for, which Ineur replies that it's Solid Flames of Fate, which the effect would be a 'power-up' if connected. Keith asks that what's the point for putting the circle on the arena, with Ineur saying that he could touch it if he wants. Keith attempts to touch the neon circle on the middle, only to remove his hood off his head. Diablo laughs and insult him that the circle would give some "cheat to get stronger". Keith threatens Diablo to fight him with his stolen sword. Diablo tells that he couldn't be strong without the sword. Keith claims that he dosen't need it anyway. Ineur tells his son to follow him to have a quick rundown on the KING's Mask while the team spars with Keith. After the spar, Diablo gets angry and complains Keith why he hasn't still been beaten. Keith retaliates back by saying 'the one who's complaining has already lost'. Causing Diablo to technically losing the fight, with Gardi agreeing that Diablo lost. Ineur and Cielo returns to the arena, having finished the 'rundown' to the mask. Rufaro tells Ineur if it's another spar with him, Ineur instead says that the team will be sparring with Cielo. Cielo then puts on the mask and initiates the spar. Cielo quickly stops the spar once he gets beaten, and then asks the team that they should return to the base immediately. At the Entrance of the Base Just as Team Dimensionia is about to rest, Ineur stops them and tells them that they will be sent away to train for ten years against "Him," likely referring to Akuma. The training would take place in a discrete location that "He" cannot control. Before Ineur actually sends the team away, though, he introduces Mack Nyte, the new Haze user of the main seven. Mack gets the team to spar, and even after being defended, continues to be a huge show-off and egoist, much to Ducasse's chagrin. The arc ends on the main seven headed into the dimension, never to return for ten years (with the heavy implication that Quaza Keido, a hinted-at character, will be joining them) while Varia and the interns must deal with another problem in the meantime... Trivia *On Act 42, when the team comments about the upcoming obstacle course, Shuu Lumina suddenly makes an appearance, despise he was still possessed by Zam during the time. It was unknown if that was a misplaced dialouge. *On act 42, after completing the obby, Vritra mentions that this was the same room Team Dimensiona fought Robot Moe for the first time, although at this time Vritra was still possessed and therefore unconscious at the time. How he figured out that was the same room Team Dimensiona fought Robot Moe is still questionable or probably just an error in the story line. Category:Terminology Category:Arcs